


A Little Bit of Bubbly

by Moosen



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: BuckyNat Secret Santa, F/M, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosen/pseuds/Moosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missions like these were always easy, they were also always his favourite. After all, he could never turn down a chance to have Natalia in his arms, especially when he's given the chance to do so in public. Marriage always was the best cover when planning a traitorous diplomats assassination after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>616 based. Redroom Winterwidow. My contribution to the Buckynat secret santa for pastismyown.,</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I chose for pastismyown was
> 
> "During the Red Room era. Natalia and the soldier are sent on an undercover mission as a married couple. They manage to remain professional and finish the job at the assigned time, but Natalia steals a bottle of expensive champagne for when they return to the hotel room, much to his surprise."
> 
> I tweaked it a little bit and changed how it went slightly??? But I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Also sorry for posting so close to the deadline! :')

His hand is on the small of her back as he guides her towards the exit, the smile on his face isn't fake in the least. He enjoys missions like these, where he's given the excuse to be close to her in public. It's a nice illusion, a little game of pretend that their relationship isn't a secret, a crime in the eyes of the Red Room. Missions like these gave him the excuse to wrap his arm around her waist, to rest his hand against her hip. To smile and laugh with her and get ridiculously close. He doubted that they would think anything of it, not right now. It was necessary after all, the other guests all had to buy that they were indeed a married couple, intimacy is required for such a cover.

He can't help but catch the sparkle of the ring on her finger every time she moves her hands. It really is quite lovely. He also can't help but notice the ring on his own finger, the weight of it a reminder. A reminder of the lie and the truth. His ring, oh that was the lie. Her ring? That was the truth. Just not his. She was, after all, promised to another. Why would they bother with a fake ring when she could just wear the one she's intended to? It's more intricate than he'd ever expect, however he's sure that it's all to do with the covers. With the lies that one truth can get buried in.

It's only a couple more moments before they're exiting the large ballroom, smiles still on their faces and bodies relaxed and carefree. Their steps are casual, no rush as they step to the elevator. They promised that they'd be back. Oh his clumsy wife had spilled wine all over him, getting some on herself as well. They needed to change. The elevator dings as it arrives and they're stepping inside, going up within an instant. They don't lower their guard, don't let go of the covers until they're walking through the door to their room. Natalia is stepping away from him, snapping her clutch open to deposit her ring into it. Can't lose that after all. He watches just for a moment before kicking himself into gear.

"We're to wait for the call and then we'll see what the action is after that." His words are curt as he steps before the mirror. He's pulling the gloves off and tossing them onto the dresser. His fingers find the black bowtie as he steps in front of the mirror to watch flashes of silver and flesh work their way through the knot. There's a glimpse in the mirror that causes him to stop, hands stilling at his throat. He can't help it, he really can't. He watches the black dress fall from Natalia's form in the mirror as she slides out of the dress. The bra and panties she has on under it of course fit her perfectly. Her movements are fluid as she steps out of the dress, heels clicking against the ground as she moves to her bag. She stills for a moment, standing completely still and he swears he can _hear_ the smirk as she bends over to retrieve her catsuit from her pack. She knows full well that he's watching, and knows exactly what kind of view she's giving him. His mouth is dry as he watches her but he can't tear his eyes away. She stays bent over for a moment longer than he knows she needs to before she's straightening up and looking over her shoulder. One brow is arched and that smirk is playing at the edges of her perfect lips.

"Oh I know exactly what we're supposed to do here. It's not my first time y'know," her voice is silk as she speaks and it's clear she's amused. She takes a seat on the bed and it blocks his view enough that he's able to resume his own job. His fingers stutter for a second before he's getting the bowtie off and laying it out onto the dresser next to his gloves.

"Yes, room service? I would like to order your best bottle of wine... Oh. Also champagne. And don't worry about the cost, that's no worry at all." That catches his attention once more but he doesn't look. He just shrugs out of his jacket as he steps towards the closet.

"Ordering yourself a drink are you? Why Natalia, that's so unprofessional it could almost become a scandal for you." There's a tease to his tone as he grabs his pack out of the closet. Folding the suit jacket he places it in while withdrawing his own uniform.

He doesn't even hear her get up, doesn't even hear her move over to him. He does, however, feel her hand as it presses against his chest and as her chest presses against his back. He can feel even through the shirt that she hasn't put the catsuit on yet. She did take off her heels though, he can tell by where she's pressing against him. Her nails finger at his buttons as they slowly begin to unbutton them. She shifts against him, moving up his back as she clearly stands on her toes. Her mouth brushes against his ear as her hand trails lower.

"I'm the unprofessional one?" She whispers the words as her fingers brush over the front of his dress pants, a nail catching the zipper briefly. His eyes slide shut as his lips part just slightly with a soft breath. He barely even has a moment to lean back into her before she's gone. His eyes snap open and he looks over his shoulder, that playful smirk is still on her lips. "I'm not being unprofessional in the least, _Soldier_. I'm just ordering it for after, when we can celebrate the completion of the mission of course. "

There's a gleam in her eyes as if daring him to challenge her. And god he _wants_ to, it's a part of their game. But he _can't_. He stares at her for a moment, jaw twitching slightly before he's forcing himself to look away.

"You're claiming success so early Natalia, you best live up to it. Those drinks you're ordering are expensive and they better be worth the tag they come with." She doesn't respond, not verbally. A short laugh fills the air and he just cherishes the sound. The smile slips back on his face easily. He knows that this mission will be a breeze for her. Her training is impeccable and she's the best they've trained in a very long time. She won't fail, and he loves that she knows it.

The phone rings, the sound is shrill and he's over to it instantly. There's no care for his half button and stained dress shirt. He's picking up the receiver and pressing it to his ear. The voice is gruff and the Russian is coarse. The Soldier doesn't waste any time in updating the general on the missions status. There wasn't even a beat missed as the order was given and he was hanging the phone up. His gaze darts over to Natalia whose already zipping her catsuit up.

"Kill him. But make it look like an accident," she's nodding even before he speaks. She knows what the order was going to be. It doesn't take any time for them to change, for them to go out the window and up to the diplomats room. He, of course, maintains his distance and watches from across the alley on the adjacent rooftop. Binoculars up as he watches her easily take him out. She's graceful when she moves, a rhythm to her moves that he never gets tired of watching. Of course it's not just the man in the room, no. it's also the girl that he's cheating on his poor wife with. Such a pity that she was here. It's a brief thought as he watches Natalia dispatch of her. A murder suicide. It really isn't that hard to set up in the least, and who won't believe the story? A pampered diplomat who thinks he can get whatever he wants? His pretty little lover trying to break it off. He kills her and then kills himself because he can't deal with what he's done. He watches as she slinks out of the window, easily heading back down the escape back to their room. He doesn't follow, not immediately. This is where they part ways. She steals away before he's back in the room, not a trace of her left. He doesn't hesitate as he grabs his pack and makes himself scarce as well. Nobody would know who they were, nobody would connect them to the murder and even if they did. There was no proof. This room wouldn't be under any name they can trace other than to the diplomat.

The debriefing goes by in a blur. There's not much for them to say. Natalia did a wonderful job on dispatching the rat and the traitor, as well as any witnesses. Their cover wasn't blown and just as he suspected they didn't notice anything out of place.

Later that evening, he's slipping into her room, his bag from the mission in his hand. Natalia's not in sight, he can hear the shower running and he takes the time to make himself comfortable on her bed. It isn't very long before he hears the water stop, and only a few more moments before she's stepping out of her shower, a cloud of steam following her. She's just in a towel, one around herself and one holding her hair up. There's only a second of a pause when she sees him, lips curving up.

"Soldier," she muses. She's not surprised. No, she knew he was coming. She always knows. "What do I owe this pleasurable visit?" The words roll of her tongue in such a sweet way that they're wicked. He watches her, not moving or answering for a moment. The towel hits the ground with a soft thud and she's rifling through her drawer to slip on a pair of panties. She bends and twists in small ways he knows are on purpose, and are completely for him.

"Oh, I figured that we could have a drink. At least, that's what I'm taking this invitation as." There's amusement in his tone as he pulls out the bottles of champagne and wine, along with two glasses. They had been in his bag when he'd gotten back to the hotel. She had placed them for him. How sweet. She looks over her shoulder at him, brows raising and that playful smirk on her lips.

"Well, I'm glad you got the message." She's quick to pull a shirt on before sauntering over to him.

"I'm glad you decided to impart such a _lovely_ gift on me," he can't help the slight chuckle as she crawls onto the bed, slinking up to him.

"Gift? Oh no, Soldier you misunderstand," there's that gleam in her eyes again as she pops the champagne, there's no care between either of them as the bubbles over flow and spill over them both. She grabs the glasses from his hands as she straddles his hips. She pours the drink with such grace it almost distractions him from what she's saying.

"Misunderstand?" A confused look crosses over his face briefly as she hands him his glass. She waits until he's taking a sip before smiling.

"You can't gift somebody something was _stolen_ of course. You do realize, neither of us paid for these of course?"He can't help but choke on a bit of the drink and stare at her. There's only a moment before he's shaking his head with a laugh and reaching up with his free hand to pull her into a kiss.

Of course she stole it.

Of course.

 


End file.
